User talk:Usakoi
Talk Archive New Template:Building Material Hi, I tried to create a new template for building material, because I think it would be more useful than to use the building (you cannot store anything inside green paint) or decoration infobox. Unfortunately, it does not work as I wanted it to. Could you check Template:Building Material, especially the part of the table where I wanted to fill in the building for which the material is used for, please? Ackermann 15:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Looks great! I caught your error. :) You were putting "used for" instead of "building". I also arranged it so it looks like the other templates. Go ahead and give it a shot! Usakoi 16:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) March 19th update Hi, I checked the forum and they say there that those updates came out on March 18th. We should change that. Sorry. Ackermann 15:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed it up! Thanks! Usakoi 15:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I am quite offended that you labeled the edits I made to the Horse Stable page VANDALISM. You may not like the fact that I put a link to a page that supplied direct links to gift giving, but it is far from VANDALISM. You won't have to worry about me VANDALIZING anything anymore since I will no longer make any updates to the Farmville Wiki. Ilovelyse February 7 Could you please delete the article? I created in on accident and forgot the zero before the seven. Can't move it either, because I created February 07 afterwards, because I thought I had not saved February 7. Ackermann 13:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Updates Hey Usakoi; we may as well just create the date pages, because eventually we will need them. Nice work with the updates :D Ajraddatz Talk 13:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not liking how the update pages are going. With that template put on each page, it's putting these pages in the updates category when these pages should only go in the "On This Day". That's why I created the other template. I'm going to go through and fix them. Usakoi 13:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::WAAAAIT! This way is better; otherwise we are getting too many templates about the same thing. We could use the old way, and scrap the on this day template, but I don't want to have both... Do you see what I'm saying? Ajraddatz Talk 13:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I would also vote for ONE template for both. I know I have been using both in the past, but I'm willing to focus on ONE. ;-) Ackermann 14:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not making another template. I'm just removing the template from the "On This Day" page. Since that template is on that page, its auto-adding it to the "Updates" category, which I don't want. I only want it to go to the "On This Day" category. See January 04. Usakoi 14:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Mystery Box/Mystery Crate Hi Usakoi, why do you think the new Mystery Box is no Mystery Box? Look at the introduction of Farmville , they call it Mystery Box. A Animal Crate is only filled with Animals, but in this Box there are also animal decorations inside. So, I would say it is a Mystery Box. Neofelis :The reason I do not believe it is a mystery box is because it looks exactly like the Mystery Animal crate. We've had mystery boxes in the past that were not really mystery boxes even though the pop-up says so. They are all technically animals, though not all are harvestable. On another note, please don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~. :) Usakoi 14:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... if they are real animals, they should be rotatable. Are they? I don´t know, because I have non. By the way, why did we split the main page for Mystery Boxes? I think, the most people, which been interested in Mystery Boxes look on the Mystery Box page... to make an extra page makes it harder to find. Because user have to scroll down to find the link. What do you think? Neofelis 16:55, March 24, 2010 (UTC+1) :::The 18th and 19th Boxes shouldn't even be there in my opinion because they are their own class. They haven't been added in the past, and I'm not sure why they are now. I think that we should have a discussion on the Mystery Box talk page to get some more opinions because we are going to go back and forth about this all day long! :P Plus, if people are looking for information about the Mystery Boxes there are many ways to find the information about what they're looking for. The reason the crate and the chest have their own pages is because they are named differently. If the actually item is called "Mystery Box" then it should go on the Mystyer Box page. Other than that, it will be listed in the "See Also" section of the page. I will move this chat to the Mystery Box talk. Usakoi 16:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Dicuss further here: Forum:Mystery Box/Crate/Chest :::: Okay, do it. My suggestion is: Put all about Mystery Box/Crate/Chest (with farmcash buyable Mystery-stuff) into the main page Mystery Box and make links to the subpages like Crate and Chest. Neofelis 17:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC+1) lol I just messed up your page with a userbox. Ajraddatz Talk 03:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Update pages Hey, why can't we user the templates on the date pages? Isn't that easier (and more pretty ;), than just copying the list? What else are those templates used for anyways? Ajraddatz Talk 03:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Those templates automatically place the page that they are on in the Updates category...which messes up the organization I have going. I can go through all of those templates and remove the update category if you want those on all the pages. Those "On This Day" pages are driving me crazy. I think they are WAY too much and we shouldn't do them at all...lol. We're just duplicating work. All you have to do is click on the calendars to see what happened that day. Usakoi 03:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Why don't we make the calenders to the on this day pages? Ajraddatz Talk 03:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Why can't we just have the Update page be the only page?...lol. I think its ridiculous to do all these extra pages when you're just duplicating information. Usakoi 03:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nonono, I love the added page count. It is also a lot easier to navigate through many small, informative pages, instead of one large one. More info is also available this way. I would even be willing to help you shift the update page from the templates to the on this day pages, after I brainwash you into thinking that my way is right >:3. Ajraddatz Talk 03:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::In related news, I am overusing the emoticon >:3. Ajraddatz Talk 03:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::ROFL. Okay fine. If its for page count...I would rather just remove the "Update" category from the days. I like the emoticon >:3. I also like O.O. Hehe... Usakoi 03:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::P.S. Make sure you only the Update category! I still want those to be in there! Usakoi 03:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Heh, alright. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 03:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Male Ostrich I am currently getting my bot to fix all of the linking problems... Ajraddatz Talk 04:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Damn, I thought I got them all. :( Usakoi 04:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, about fifty left :P. Tomorrow I am going to get my bot to fix all of the links to redirects. Ajraddatz Talk 04:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: *faints* Usakoi 04:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) April 1st updates Hi, all those things were already released yesterday. I always check the official form for the date. I have already created a date page with March 31st. Ackermann 13:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Lol I know...I caught it after I was done with everything. I'll move them when I get a chance. Usakoi 13:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oversight Hello, I would like to stop by and tell you that administrators now have the ability to "oversight", or hide a revision or log action. Actually, this isn't really oversight, but rather something that works similar, but is easily undo-able. To use this new feature which is enabled for all administrators, go into any page's history, or any log. Beside each revision or log action there is a (show - hide). When you click on that, it takes you to a self-explanatory interface which allows you to do one of three things: *Hide the revision text; or what was in the revision. *Hide the edit summary. *Hide the user/IP's username/IP address. All of these should be used in the case of harsh swearing, and pretty much nothing else. Please provide any feedback that you may have. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) RfA Hello, there is a Request for Adminship open right now, and I would really like to see at least 10 people vote in it. Please check out the RfA page, and vote for the candidate(s). Be sure to check through their contributions and log actions. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, would you mind checking out the requests for adminship page, and voting in the nomination that is open right now? Yes, again ^.^ - Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 13:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) O.O whar r u hiding D: Ajraddatz Talk 19:20, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Lol...sorry! I'm on vacation in Florida right now! I'll be back Saturday (May 8th)! Miss you guys! Usakoi 13:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::oh, well, that's fine then :3 Ajraddatz Talk 14:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi , LOL have a nice trip .. and Take Care :D Raiine (Talk) Farmville Wiki Administrator 14:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Meow MEOW , hi i saw your projects in your User page and have read it one by one .. For the Sweet Seed Events , i think we should separate the different events each time it tooks place .. The Earthquake relief and the Feeding Program was merged into one , is it good to separate this into two topic .. Raiine (Talk) Farmville Wiki Administrator 15:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Take a look at what I'm doing with them. I don't plan to merge them all into one page. The way it all is right now is terribly unorganized! Let me know what you think and feel free to lend a hand. Usakoi 15:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Yah , it looks great :D ( the sandbox thingy ) :How about we put the Donor Flags together and also the Reward Flags .. it has different colors but yet their names are the same .. I will fix this thing tomorrow , need to got to Bed :) ( Im really sorry for my Bad English ) Raiine (Talk) Farmville Wiki Administrator 16:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::hai do i no u? Ajraddatz Talk 14:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::ya i do. Welcome back :D Ajraddatz Talk 14:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::ROFL Ajrad :P Thx yoo! Usakoi 14:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Heyah , Usakoi :P How do you guys ? Indent the Image like what you did on Mystery Chest and Mystery Box , i just want to know because i will change the Mystery Egg like the Mystery Box format , so it would be much nicer .. Thanks Raiine (Talk) 14:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's just a right align. Example: Hope this is what you're taking about! Usakoi 21:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Double Mastery Weekend Was curious as to where the Double Mastery Weekend post is, as I couldn't find mention of it anywhere. I'm getting double mastery after using bushels, but not getting double mastery without them. Resa1983 22:45, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I'm not sure of a start time for this. There has only been a notice at the bottom of the FarmVille page that says: : http://i159.photobucket.com/albums/t132/flowersarah1987/dm.jpg :Save your bushels! My guess is that it will start Saturday and go through at least Sunday. Maybe Monday for Memorial Day weekend? Usakoi 23:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It hadn't popped up for me. Thanks for the headsup! Resa1983 23:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) June 2010 Sorry, I started June before I saw you editing the June pages to include the update. Didn't mean to step on toes! Resa1983 23:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, hun! I've been a bit behind anyway. :P Thanks for helping out! Usakoi 23:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Lawl, editing at the same time again. :) OH, by the way, nothing was added on the 4th - everything was added on the 3rd per Zynga's announcement. Resa1983 14:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC)